


The Queen Incident

by LadyAriadna



Series: Towards Infinity [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-Parenting, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, Not Beta Read, Parent-Child Relationship, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: What is “The Queen Incident” Rhodey mentioned inChapter 5ofFrom the Outside, Looking In?





	The Queen Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you read the 2nd story of this series [The Grand Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526353) before continuing.

Peter loved working with his mentor Tony Stark. Whether they tinkered at the SI lab or the Avengers compound, or if they went on patrols together, he cherished all the times they had. He learned a lot from fighting to robotics and he also learned a lot of things that only those closest to his mentor knew. One of them was his taste in music.

Peter didn’t mind if Mr. Stark played music while they worked in the labs. In fact, he was familiar with most of the songs in the playlist. Some of the songs were Ben’s favorite so when he heard them play, it made him smile fondly as he remembered his uncle. It seemed Mr. Stark noticed Peter’s fondness with specific songs which led to Peter telling him more stories about Ben. It was a healthy way to process grief May said. Also, Peter liked it when Friday bobbed her head or her foot along with the beat.

That day, however, was out of the norm. Peter worked on his Math homework while Mr. Stark worked on the Spider suit and Karen’s maintenance. Friday, in her holographic body, sat on her favorite spot: Peter’s table.

Maybe they exhausted Mr. Stark’s extensive playlist and the song was something random from the database, or Mr. Stark added the song on a whim. Nevertheless, Peter knew this song very well. It’s one of his favorites and it’s impossible to not sing along with it.

♫ Is this the real life?   
Is this just fantasy? ♫

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one. He looked at Mr. Stark with wide questioning eyes and he knew they both have the same thought in mind: _You too?_ The next few lines solidified it as they both sang along.

♫ Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality ♫

Twin grins blossomed on their faces. They put down the items they had in hand. Mr. Stark snapped his fingers and a holographic keyboard appeared in front of him while a holographic version of Freddie Mercury’s iconic mic stick appeared in Peter’s hand. He then played along the song while providing the back up vocals.

♫ Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see ♫

“Hit it, kid!” He said and Peter happily obliged.

♫ I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me ♫

As Mr. Stark played the keyboard solo, Friday turned off the ambient lights of the lab. All the displays on the holo-screens were replaced by videos of a huge concert crowd. The colors of the main lights changed to simulate stage lights. She then changed her hair from a blonde bob to black. She wore a Queen band shirt, denim mini shorts, frayed fishnet stockings and combat boots. She also had an electric guitar with her, ready to play along. The stage was set.

♫ Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away ♫

Peter sang along with Freddie Mercury. He did not care if he hit the notes or not. He just enjoyed every minute of it.

♫ Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters ♫

Mr. Stark was really good in the keyboards; another thing Peter learned that day.

♫ Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth ♫

He was then joined by Mr. Stark and Friday on back up vocals.

♫ Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all ♫

Both mentor and mentee headbanged while Friday played the guitar solo. Then came the awesome part:

♫ I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me ♫

Peter and Mr. Stark took turns in this part.

♫ Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico ♫

Back to Peter:

♫ I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me ♫

Mr. Stark and Friday answered:

♫ He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity ♫

Peter, holographic mic on hand, continued.

♫ Easy come easy go will you let me go ♫

The whole lab-turned-concert stage seemed to resonate with energy and the lights pulsed with the beat.

♫ Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go  
Will not let you go let me go (never)  
Never let you go let me go  
Never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no   
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me ♫

Peter jumped up an empty table, raised his fist in the air and soloed the next line.

♫ For meeeeeee ♫

All three headbanged as Friday let loose an awesome guitar riff.

♫ So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here ♫

Friday continued with the guitar riff. Mr. Stark headbanged, still on keyboards. Peter danced at the top of the table.

♫ Ooh yeah, ooh yeah ♫

Then the song turned a little mellow as Peter sang…

♫ Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me  
Anyway the wind blows ♫

As the song ended, Friday played a record of an applauding concert crowd complete with whoops and shouts asking for an encore. Friday and Mr. Stark clapped along while Peter, still on top of the table, stretched his arms out and bowed.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

Friday returned to her original form, blonde bobbed hair and short white dress, then returned everything to how it originally was. Meanwhile, Mr. Stark guffawed, “Didn’t know you had it in you, kid!”

As the recorded applause tapered off, there were two extra sets of hands left still applauding. Peter was so into the song that he practically ignored his spidey sense, but now, it came back in full force. Eyes wide with trepidation, he turned towards the lab entrance where two women applauded as loudly as they could. _Oh, crap!_

“Woohoo!!! That gave me flashbacks of my time going to concerts!” May grinned, bright-eyed. “You guys were great!”

“Encore!” Ms. Potts whooped.

“Thank you ladies!” Mr. Stark bowed

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” Peter denied it later on but he dramatically covered his face in embarrassment as he fell on his knees, still on top of the table. He was mortified.

“Oh come on. Don’t be dramatic. You were amazing, sweetie!” May walked closer.

“How long were you in here?!” Peter shrieked.

“Since Friday dimmed the lights.” Ms. Potts answered, still giddy.

Peter gasped then pointed accusingly at Mr. Stark. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Of course, I knew.” He smirked.

“Why didn’t you stop?!”

“With a willing, captivated audience, why would I?” He shrugged.

“Why didn’t you stop me?!” Peter whined.

“I didn’t want to throw off your groove, kid. You were amazing!” He then turned to Friday. “You got all that?”

“Yes, boss. Compiling the video, saving it in your personal server and sending to contact list… Complete.”

“WHAT?!” Peter squealed. “What contact list?!”

“May, Tony, Rhodey, Happy and me.” Ms. Potts answered. Peter groaned as he jumped down the table.

“Friday, do you have instant kill? Please, kill me now.”

“Sorry Peter,” Friday grinned, she totally enjoyed this. “‘Spidey-baby on Board’ protocol is in place.”

“That’s it! I’m running away!” He was about to walk away when May caught him in her arms.

“Okay, okay. We’re sorry.” She hugged him tight as she ruffled Peter’s messy curls. “You know, we only tease you because we love you.”

“Yeah, kid.” Mr. Stark smiled.

“Likewise.” Ms. Potts joined in.

“No, you don’t.” Peter deadpanned.

“Aww, come on, sweetie.” May kissed him on his forehead.

“Fine. Why were you here anyway?” Maybe a change of topic would save him from further embarrassment.

“We got tired looking at bridal magazines then we decided to invite you guys to go get snacks. So, shall we?” Ms. Potts asked.

“Sure, hon.” Mr. Stark grabbed his jacket from his swivel chair.

“Great!” May took Peter’s hand as they walked towards the elevator. “Next time, do Umbrella.”

“NO!!!”

“Or Dancing Queen.” Ms. Potts joined in.

“Argh! NO!”

“Friday, add Umbrella and Dancing Queen on my playlist.”

“Yes, boss.”

“I hate you guys!”

“No, you don’t.” The adults countered as they laughed on the way to get some snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just accept it Peter. It comes with being the youngest. XD
> 
> So far, I’ve only met one person in my life that doesn’t know [Bohemian Rhapsody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ).
> 
> I thought of using [Rihanna's Umbrella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvBfHwUxHIk) (solely because of [Tom Holland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA)) but that would mean Tony might not sing and dance along. He would just watch. Friday would join Peter, no doubt about that. She would even change her appearance to Rihanna’s.
> 
> I also thought of using [Abba’s Dancing Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFrGuyw1V8s) ‘cause both Spider-man and Iron Man referenced the song in the comics and the novel respectively. I didn’t use it because of the same reason above.
> 
> In [Spidey (2015) #11](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/57151/spidey_2015_11), Spider-man fought against Scorpion when the villain complained of voices in his head. Spidey said, "You have voices in your head too? Do they sing Abba? 'Cause mine are always busting out to Dancing Queen."
> 
> In the novel [Iron Man: The Gauntlet](https://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1368008518/ref=nosim/speculativefic05), Tony wanted to scare someone who doesn’t understand English. So, he asked Friday to distort his voice, then he recited the lyrics of Dancing Queen in a booming, threatening voice.


End file.
